Heart Broken
by Kole-chan
Summary: Well, I really not that good at summaries...It's been aproxomately 3 years since Team 7 was 'disbanded' Naruto and Sakura are both still Ninja. But what happens when Naruto suddenly vanishes from the village?Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Heart Broken

By: KoleChan

Sasuke left the village, turning his back on it all... Sakura looked at him, her heart pounding.

"Sasuke, please don't leave, or at least take me with you!" she screamed, her eyes filing with tears. "I can't live without you, please Sasuke take me with you!" her heart broken sobs echoed around them. He turned to look at her, his eyes judging and cruel.

"You're annoying." he stated before turning his back on her, resuming his walk through the gates of the village. Sakura stood her tears seemed to stop as his words cut through he like a knife. ' You're annoying...'

"Wait... Sasuke, please... I... I don't know what I would do without you." she stated, her tears coming back. He turned, looking at her sceptically.

"Sakura..." he started before appearing behind her. Her last thoughts were 'Sasuke I love you...' He laid her on the cold stone bench, and turned his back on Konoha, leaving the village far behind in him thoughts and memories.

Sakura awoke with a start, her dream bringing back memories of Sasuke. It was only six in the morning, and she didn't have to meet Tsunade for another couple hours. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep. It had been a day since Shikamaru's team had been sent out to retrieve Sasuke. A couple hours ago Tsunade ordered a medical squad out to search for the team's members, the genin from the sand village were also called to help. Sakura lie back down and sigh. They had everybody but Naruto back at the village. Kakashi was sent to search for him. 'I hope he's ok.' she thought before drifting back to sleep.

! Valleys end !

"Sasuke! I'll take you back even if I have to break your arms and legs!" Naruto yelled, charging at him, the nine-tails chakra moving at it's own pace and mind. Sasuke was confused, his eyes trying to follow the chakra, but without success.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to use this form for you, but it looks like I must." Sasuke stated his transformation into the second stage of the curse mark completing. The large wings on his back flapped as he began the preparations to use Chidori. Naruto's Rasengan glowed faint blue as the two of them charged at each other. The impact was explosive. When the two collided, a large black ball appeared, pushing the water up from the river. It faded slowly, leaving the area bright for a moment. Sasuke looked around, looking for Naruto. He saw him, lying on the ground, eyes closed. The little bit of sunlight that was left faded as the sky broke loose and large rain drops hit the ground, and the form of his former friend. He went, looking down into the seemingly peaceful face of Uzumaki Naruto. He fell, blood spilling from his lips as the curse mark took its toll. He stood, the headband he once wore laying next to Naruto's body, a gash cut into the middle. He walked, leaving his body lying on the ground. Not long after the rain stopped falling, Sasuke glanced up into the sky, his whole body aching from abuse. He walked on, continuing on his way.

"The rain's letting up Kakashi." the hound at his side stated as he ran, following the scent of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I know I hope we're not to late." he said as they came into the clearing. The statues of the first and second Hokage stood, dark and moist from the rain. "Oh no..."

"Naruto..." the dog yelped, running to his still body. "Oh Naruto."

"So I was too late." Kakashi said, moving closer to his body. "I'm sorry Naruto, I came too late." He picked up his body, placing the ruined head band on his stomach, lifting him and jumping to the top of the statues.

"Fitting that those two should fight here."

"Yes, they call this the end of the world... Ironic, their lives were much like the first and seconds." Kakashi said as he moved Naruto to his back.

"Yes ironic." the dog said as they started back towards the village. They made it to the village in good time; the village was just beginning to awaken. Kakashi took Naruto's body straight to Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door, heard an answer and went into the office, guilt pulling at him.

"Kak..." she stopped, seeing the still form on his back for the first time. "Oh..." She stood, moving to take Naruto from him. "So this is how it ended." she stated, a tear falling from her eyes. The necklace he had won from her dangled outside of his coat. She looked at it for a second, before looking into half opened blue eyes.

"T…Tsunade..." Naruto said weakly, before closing his eyes again.

"Oh thank god he's alive." she said, sending for a medical team. They came into the room, and took him as fast as they could from her. She followed them walking beside the stretcher. She waited until they examined him, telling her that his injuries weren't life threatening. She sighed in relief. 'Well, the mission was a failure, but every one's alive, that's the most that counts' she thought before leaving the room so they could bandage whatever they thought was necessary.

! Two hours later!

"So who are you going to visit?" Ino asked as Sakura found out what room Naruto was in.

"Naruto and Sasuke." she replied, heading down the hallway to Naruto's room. She slid open the door, and walked into the room. Naruto lay on the bed, his eyes closed, bandaged from head to toe. Sakura walked in, quietly as not to wake him. She sat beside the bed, waiting for him to wake up at his own pace. She didn't notice Kakashi appear beside her.

"Hello, Sakura." he said as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei." she replied, focusing her eyes on Naruto once more.

"I don't want to be the one to break this to you, but Naruto didn't bring Sasuke back. He almost died trying, for you Sakura." Kakashi said, leaving her to ponder his words. She didn't' look up, and seemed as though she was in deep thought. 'He almost died, trying to bring him back, for you Sakura.' she pondered this. Looking again at his peacefully sleeping form. She got up and left the room. She'd come back later she thought as she walked down the hallway to the exit of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Enter the cloud shinobi!

Akatsuki appears once more!

-Kino Takana

-Kayko Kazaki

-Takashi Hinta

Naruto stood, completely recovered, waiting for his chance to find Sasuke. The threat of Akatsuki loomed as dangerous as ever in the back of his mind. His blond hair had tamed in the time he had been with Jyiria, training. He was also the tallest of the rookie nine, well what's left of the rookie nine anyways.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as he turned to face her.

"Sakura-Chan!" he also yelled. He waited till she got up to him.

"I haven't seen you in forever Naruto-kun." she stated hugging him, and then pulling away, her cheeks tinged a light pink. He grinned; his feelings for her had disappeared. He now looked at her like a sister. She grinned back, light pink hair pulled back under her headband. They turned, walking down the path towards the village. Naruto stopped, looked behind him and frowned. 'Are rocks bright pink?' he asked himself before turning around again. 'Yep, that rock is definitely bright pink, and I think it just moved.' He thought, turning and propping his foot onto the 'rock'.

"Hello Konohamaru kun..." Naruto said sighing as a plume of smoke appeared, followed by coughing, and moegi's voice piping up

"To much gun powder again." she said before standing up and dusting her clothing off.

"Where have you been Naruto Kun?" Konohamaru yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Training, what else." Naruto replied, his new outfit catching the kids eyes. The four of them began walking, moving through the village at a slow pace. Three sets of eyes followed their long trek from the forest.

"This is such a drag."

"Shut it."

"Who made you boss Kino?"

"I did."

"So, why can't Takashi be the leader, hell why can't I?"

"Cause I turned it down, and you're too stupid, remember Kayko."

"Oh yeah, I remember now... what did you say?' It's too troublesome to stay in front...'…"

"Leave me alone."

"Nope."

"Stop bickering you idiots." Kino stated sighing.

"Why are we taking the chuunin exam again? It keeps slipping my mind..." Takashi stated, shading his eyes from the sun, looking over at his team-mates, Kayko, and Kino.

"I'll tell you later." Kino stated sighing, her bluish black hair falling in front of her eyes. 'Out of all the nin's in the village I get stuck with these two... this sux.' She jumped down, following the road to the village entrance. The sentry checked their ID's and they went into the village unchallenged. On the other side of the village, Kisame and Itachi stood, watching, waiting for their chance to retrieve the Kyuubi.

"It seems the Kyuubi is always surrounded by people." kisame said, heaving a fake sigh.

"Our orders were to retrieve him no matter what. We have three of the bjiu; we need the others as well." Itachi stated, his Sharingan eyes watching the movements of the intended target. He sighed as well, not because he was worried, just because he felt like letting the air out. Kisame looked over at him.

"So when do we strike?" he asked, his arm unconsciously moving to the hilt of his sword. The ring on his finger caught the light as he looked back down to the village. A large plume of smoke followed by a load smash was all they heard. "We have to deal with that?" Kisame asked. "Damn."

"At least he'll be easy to capture." Itachi stated, trying to shed some light on the situation. The two of them turned, fading into the cover of the forest.

!  
"Damn it Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, her voice rising as she spoke. "What the hell were you thinking summoning a toad in the middle of the village? Especially of that size?" She yelled, annoyed at his blatant loss of self control and stupidity. "Answer me damn it!" she yelled again, reaching over the desk slapping him hard across the face.

"I… never mind." he huffed, turning his back on her and walking out of the room. 'As soon as I get back, I'm already getting into trouble.' he thought walking out of the village into the surrounding forest. Sighing he stopped and jumped into a tree, sitting propped up against it on a branch. He looked up at the star strewn sky and laughed. 'I know why, I'm 'The Troublemaker.' He thought, laughing as he remembered all the times he'd snuck out of Iruka-sensei's class to do whatever was on his mind at the time. Memories of his days in the academy flooded back. Also memories of before that, when he was younger. All the people who had treated him with dislike and contempt. He scowled, unable to get back into the peaceful mood he had been in a few minutes ago. All the faces turning away from him in fear? No... Hatred. "Damn it." he said, punching the branch he was on, his knuckles cracking in the process. He winced, but continued to leave his hand on the rough bark. The leaves rustled as he sat, waiting till he had calmed enough to move his hand again. When he did, he felt the sting of his bruised knuckles and grinned. 'This is what I know best.' he thought, settling back against the trunk again. He ran a hand through his air and sighed again, trying to get the memories to recede.

"I don't know hwy you'd want to be Hokage in a village that hates you." Itachi mused, jumping on the branch in front of him.

"Shit." Naruto swore for letting his guard down, he jumped to the ground below, followed closely by Itachi. Kisame stepped out of the trees behind him. "Ah damn." he said, moving a little closer to Itachi, away from Kisame's wicked looking sword, memories of the day in the hot springs village coming back. Sasuke lying unconscious on the floor, Itachi standing behind Kisame, who was being held off by a samurai toad. The two of them fleeing, and the huge hole, outlined in black flames." Can't we make a deal or somethin?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer.

"Ok, now that you ask, yes. You come nice and quietly, or we'll break every bone in your pathetic body. "Kisame said, throwing the sword over his shoulder and looking at Itachi.

"I don't think I like those odds..." Naruto mumbled, forming the hand signs for Mass shadow clones.

"You're no fun at all..." Kisame stated, throwing dirty looks at Naruto. But Naruto had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Kisame yelped, looking around, Itachi all the while stood, waiting for Naruto to reappear.

"Rasengan? Naruto yelled, picking up speed, and thrusting the swirling ball into Kisame's stomach. It began rotating even faster, and a few moments later, Kisame learned the art of face implanting. Naruto stood, breathing heavily, his left hand bruised, his knuckles bleeding slightly. He looked up, his eyes locking with Itachi's. The sharingan froze him, fear filled Naruto' eyes, he saw the village in ruins, and himself standing with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto fell to his knees, bruised knuckles hitting the ground. The scene in the Sharingan changed; Naruto was tied to a cross, his arms along the sides, and his legs together on the bottom. Itachi appeared in front of him, a Kusanagi in his hand. He stabbed Naruto in the arm. He screamed, blue eyes filled with tears. Itachi held another sword, this time he stabbed him in the leg. Naruto let his head hang, in to much pain to do anything. The Kyubi's chakra locked inside the recesses of his mind.

"_Pain, it hurts doesn't it my little friend." _ The Kyubi's sinister voice echoed through Naruto's mind. He stood in front of a gate, the face of the Kyuubi visible through the bars on the other side. _"Is the pain unbearable? As unbearable as seeing hated by almost the entire village?"_ The Kyuubi chuckled, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Naruto felt another sword pierce his other arm, he cried out, falling to the ground. His physical body almost at its limits. The illusion around him disappeared, the forest came back into focus. Itachi stood in front of him, looking into his blue eyes with nothing more than a sense of distaste. He fell forward, only to be caught by a pair of arms, they lifted him off the ground with ease, and he was thrown over a shoulder, reality fading into absolute darkness. The sun rose in the distance, and the birds began singing in joy to the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, I got my inspiration for this chapter, cause the really hot guy I like, like totally likes me, I found out and are the happiest little girl in the vicinity of the flippen world! WoOt wOoT GO ME god he's hot... (Srry all the guys that are reading this...) Well on to the story! Oh, also, thanx to the loyal review giving readers. I really appreciate it; you have an idea how much prolly! Well, I'm sad to say, but chap 4 might be a while in the making, school started... it sux…

Chapter Three

"Damn it." Sakura panted as she ran through the village for the fifth time. "Damn it where is he?" She ran back to the Hokage's building to report back to Tsunade. She walked down the long twisting corridors and waited for the door to open. Through the door she could tell there were more than two people in there. She knocked and waited for the 'all clear' before going into the room.

"When does the Chuunin start?" A girl with black and blue hair asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"When we have time to begin the first exam." Tsunade replied with a sigh, looking at the three genin in front of her. "Oh, hello Sakura."

"He's not in the village, or the surrounding forest." Sakura stated with a huge sigh. 'Of all days to disappear.' she thought, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, I guess this mission will have to be passed on to someone else." Tsunade stated, a smile playing her features.

"Who's she?" the bluish-black haired girl asked, her question pointed at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied, moving to get a closer look at the three man squad. The first was a girl with light green hair, the second was a guy with aqua blue hair, and the third was the girl with bluish black hair, the one standing in front of her.

"Nice, I'm Kino Takana, this is Kayko Kazaki, and this is Takashi Hinta. We're the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Trees." Kino said introducing her squad, as well as herself.

"Nifty." Sakura replied, getting ready to ask Tsunade a question.

"Well, sorry we're not oh high and mighty Chuunin like you." Kino and Kayko said sarcastically, at the same time.

"No, I'm busy at the moment; I'm looking for a friend... His name's Naruto, if you've seen him, he's not that hard to miss, bright orange clothes, and bright blonde hair, with whisker like markings on his cheeks." Sakura finished, giving a detailed description to a group of ninja that could've cared less.

"Ok, whatever, if we see him we'll let you know..." Takashi stated with a huge yawn.

It seemed as though he would never wake up, he couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Several voices surrounded him, but he couldn't figure out why. Naruto fought with himself, trying to open his eyes, maybe just a little.

"What happened to Kisame?"

"The kyubi had a trump card, the Fourth's technique." Itachi's voice rang through the caverns. Naruto's eyes snapped open; he glared at Itachi, waiting for them to notice him.

"Yeah? Well the little kyubi has finally gained consciousness..." A tall blonde haired guy stated, making Itachi glance over his shoulder. "So, how long did it take for him to pass out?" the kid asked laughing. Naruto just glared, his hands tied behind his back in a complicated knot. After the two of them turned and began their conversation again, Naruto looked for the first time, at the room he was in. It was huge he noted, looking at the circle he was sitting in. A large statue was behind him, standing on a platform, it was blindfolded, and looked like it was in shackles, and he has a feeling he didn't want to know why it was there. His mind was racing and he couldn't think straight. 'Damn it, think Naruto think!' he mentally berated himself, trying to find the solution to his dilemma

''Longer than you'd ever last." Itachi replied with a half hearted chuckle, calling the rest of the Akatsuki members together. Naruto stopped, looking around; a complete sense of total defeat overcame him. He sat back, his face emotionless in the candle and torch lit cavern. They surrounded him, blocking his chances of escape if he felt the inclination to take them. The circle completed they looked at the blindfolded statue, waiting for the signal to begin. It started instantaneously. With the nod of a head, they all started to form the seals they would need.

"Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals." They said in unison as the process to extract the Kyubi began. They stood, chakra pouring into the statue, trying to pull the kyubi from Naruto. After a few minutes it became apparent that this wasn't working the way they had planned. The others hadn't lasted this long, they had collapsed after the first few seconds, but Naruto was still awake and staring in what looked like a trance, his eyes had a glazed look, and his body was shaking slightly. The group poured more and more chakra into the circle, and the statue. With the added chakra Naruto's whiskers became more pronounced, their width widening, the longer they exposed him to the chakra his normally blue eyes had started to turn red with slit-like pupils. After a few more moments, Naruto fell forward, landing on the ground with a profound thud in the darkness, and gloom. Akatsuki stood, pouring more chakra into the circle, it seemed as though they had to make sure the Biju was sealed. Itachi looked up at the statue. NOne of the eyes had not opened, nor had the bit in the Human like statues mouth had not fallen out. He stopped thinking for a second, looking from the unconscious Naruto to the unaffected statue in front of them He signalled for them to stop the process. He put his arms down and went to examine first the unaffected statue, and then the still form lying on the ground in front of it. The statue had no noticeable changes, except for the fact that a long crack had appeared along the centre of the entire statue. Itachi gave it a small push; it came crashing to the ground in two pieces. The other members stood, surprise etched on their normally stoic faces. Deidara stood, moving closer to the body at the foot of the statue. He rolled him over and saw the noticeable changes in his features. The normally small whiskers had grown in length and width; he opened his eyes and was surprised to find dark red irises with black slit pupils. They both chuckled.

"The only person to ever actually manage to hold onto the Biju inside of him, even though we were trying to force it from his body." Deidara said, looking at the rest of the people surrounding him. "Maybe he should be the tenth member." he stated, his eyes darting to the hologram like figure of Akatsuki's leader.

"So what you're basically saying is we spent all this chakra on a worthless case?" Tobi yelped, the orange swirls on his mask moving slightly.

"Don't know why you're so worried, you don't do much anyways..." Deidara mumbled, glaring at Tobi through the mask he always wore.

"Hey! Why do you have to diss me?" Tobi yelled, glaring at the opposing form of his team mate. 'Just because I'm paired with you, doesn't mean I have to like you.' he thought evilly, thinking of the best way to annoy him later.

"Stop bickering, we have to decide on a new plan of action. Obviously trying to extract the kyubi from him is impossible, it looks like it has merged with him completely, making almost the Kyubi himself." The leader said, holding a hologram hand in front of his face. "If we could some how get him to join us of his own free will, which would mean the Kyubi is on our side." he paused again, looking at the participants in the circle, and lastly looking at the form lying on the ground by the crumbled statue. He sighed. "If you need to, try again, I'm sure you'd love to waste even more chakra on a hopeless cause." He finished the hologram disappearing before any of the other members could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN I lied, this i totally got up the same day as chapter 3 WoOt go me!

His whole body hurt, he struggled to open his eyes, unaware of the changes that had been made. He remembered what had happened to Gaara when they had put him with the circle a weird feeling started at the base of his neck and went down. 'Am I dead?' he asked himself trying to open his eyes. He slowly opend his eyes, looking around the room bewildered. He was lyign on a bed in a small room, the door was locked on the other side. 'Damn it.' He thought trying to comprehend what had happened.

The village hidden in the leaves was in an uproar. The people hurried to and from their destinations, not wanting to stay out of the protection of their homes for too long. Tsunade stood, watching as the constructions progress stopped, and as the people ran to their homes. The door behind her opened and closed with a creak and Kakashi's voice rang through the room.

"Tsunade sama. You wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked, walking into the room and leaning on the wall by her desk. She turned to look at him, waiting for her to continue.

"You know as well as I do that NAruto has gone missing." she started, Kakashi cut in.

"And you want me and a team to find and retrieve him, before Akatsuki kills him."

"Very clever Kakashi." she stated. "That's exactly what I want you to do." he looked at her.

"Anyone specific?" he asked, leaning forward and taking a step away from the wall.

"Whoever you see fit for this mission." she finished turning to look out the window again. he didn't reply as he left the room. He went outside to call the three he wanted for this mission. On the other side of the village Sakura sat in a field of flowers, laughing with Ino. Sakura looked up at the bird hovering over them.

"Sorry Ino, I've gotta go." she said jumping up and gettign ready to run towards the village. Neji stood sweat pouring off his face, His uncle stood across from him, palms outstretched, ready for anything. Neji stopped, listening to the message the bird relayed to him.

'' Uncle, I have to go." he said befor standing and leaping ino the air. Kiba and Akamaru stood, side by side. Akamaru almost almost as tall as him. The bird relayed the message to them as well. They stood and left heading towards Kakashi. The three of them made it there at the same time, and to their surprise he stood waiting for them.

"Wow, this is new, you've never been on time before, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura stated, moving to stand in front of him. Kiba laughed, and neji smiled.

"Not really the time for jokes, but ok, I admit i'm always late!" he stated, glaring at sakura in the teacher-student way. "Now, the reason I've called you is, have you noticed how quiet the village has been the past two days?" he asked cassually.

"Yeah, actually I have.'' Kiba said, shaking his head at the realization.

"Well, have you figured out why yet?" Kakashi asked proding them.

"Naruto's gone missing..." Neji said actually showing a little surprise.

"Exactly. So the mission is, 'retrieve Naruto before Akatsuki has the chance to extract the Kyubi." kakashi finished.

"Wouldn't this be for ANBU, not us?" Sakura asked, thinking about how quiet it really had been the past few days.

"Well, yes and no. ANBU will be following behind us, to apprihend Akatsuki." Kakashi said, nodding his head.

"Oh." she said, thinking about their chances of getting there in time to save him.

"Any questions? No... lets go then." Kakashi said, leaping as they followed him. After a few minutes Kakashi dropped down to the forest floor. "Kiba does Akamaru smell Naruto?" he asked as Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Faintly, yeah?" he replied pointing to the north of where they were standing. They took off again, moving at a faster pace then before. "The scent's getting closer." Kiba shouted, moving closer to Kakashi, teling him when to change directions. "It's here!" kiba stated, landing infront of a cave.

"Unlikely place as any." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "no wonder it's so hard to find them."

"Hatake Kakashi... long time no see."A sinister voivce echoed from the inside of the cave. "Well, what do we owe to this great 'honor'?"

"We know you havr Naruto."

"The Kyubi? Of course we have him."

"Why don't you come out and show your self insted of hiding in the cave like... well, there's nothing to explain what you are." Kakashi stated, moving to an offensive stance.

"Well, well, as impatient as ever I see." the voice said moving closer to them from the gloom. A tall figure with what looked like a plant growing from inside his cloak came out to the entrance of the cave. He chuckled at the group assembled before him. "I see you've moved up in the world Kakashi." he said laughing as Kiba, Sakura and Neji glared at him.

"Is Naruto in there? Neji" Kakashi asked as Neji activated the Byakugan and began to scan the cave.

"yeas, he's there... third door on the left side of the corridor." Neji replied as Kakashi and the other ninja stood glaring at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" go get him!" Kakashi yelled as the other nin prepared to strike. the three of them ran past the Akatsuki member into the gloom of the cave. Sakura looked around in awe and a little bit of confusion.

"Wow... they live here..." she said glancing up at the precious gems in the cealing. The three of them walked, unapposed to the door of Naruto's room, the door was a jar, making them suspicious.

"Akamaru, what's up?" Kiba whispered as the fur on akamaru's back stood on end. He growled a reply, and stood closer to Kiba.

"Well? what did he say?" Neji asked, a bad feeling coming unbidden to him.

"He said there's a huge amount of chakra coming from that room..." Kiba stated, shivering at Akamaru's uncomfortableness. They nudged the door open with a foot, and turned quickly into the room. Sakura surpressed a scream. Sitting in front of them was naruto, the foxes chakra swirling around him, the heat of it burning his skin, making him bleed from every pore in his body. On the floor where he was sitting a small pool of blood had begun to form, his eyes had turned redwith black slits, and his whiskers had become more pronounced.

"N...N...Naruto?" Sakura whispered, fear creeping into her heart. "Is... Is that you naruto?" She asked, looking at the swirling fox shaped chakra. Neji and Kibs stood, poised to attack if it was nessisary.

"Sakura... I would be careful if I were you." Neji said, activationg his Byakugan again. He stood staring at the chakra flow of NAruto's body. insted of blue mixed with white Naruto's chakra was pure black, with red outlining it. 'The nine-tails complete chakra.' Neji thought, ready to stop the flow if he had to. Akamaru growled, fur still standing on end, glaring at the figure before him. Naruto growled back, his eyes oddly unfocused. HE stood, ready to punce on Sakura. Akamaru grolwed again, standing infront of the three chuunin, between the fox and the ninja.


End file.
